DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku
, conocida popularmente como "Mi Corazón Encantado" es el tema de apertura de Dragon Ball GT, fue compuesto por Tetsurō Oda (música) y Izumi Sakai (letra), con arreglos por Takeshi Hayama e interpretado por la banda Field of View. En Latinoamérica es interpretada por Aarón Montalvo, traducida por Brenda Nava y adaptada y dirigida musicalmente por Loretta Santini. Letras A continuación se muestran algunas adaptaciones de la letra de este opening en las versiones en español, junto a la traducción literal de la original. Español (Hispanoamérica)= Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a Mi Corazón deja Encantado. Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta terrible oscuridad. En el instante en que te volví a encontrar mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí. Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar si me das tu mano te llevaré por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad. Tal vez sigues pensando en él, no puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo que amor necesitas tú y el valor para pelear en mí lo hallarás. Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia del universo que ambicionan todos poseer. Voy amarte para toda la vida, no me importa si aún no te intereso. Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscuridad. |-| Español (España)= Ven, Ven, Lejos de los Malos Sueños donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo. Volaremos juntos, sin temer la oscuridad, tú y yo. Miles de kilómetros sin ti, nuestro camino se cruza al fin, quisiera ser un niño que olvidó crecer para estar bailando contigo una vez más robando las flores de tu jardín y decirte las cosas que no supe decir. Buscaremos la luz que irá iluminando un mundo que parezca pequeño al lado de nuestro amor, con la ilusión de volver a ser como ayer. Ven, Ven, Lejos de los Malos Sueños donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo, dame tu mano, siempre habrá un motivo para sonreír. Ven, Ven, Lejos de los Malos Sueños donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo. Volaremos juntos, sin temer la oscuridad, tú y yo. |-| Japonés (Kanji)= DAN DAN 心魅かれてく その眩しい笑顔に 果てない暗闇やみから飛び出そう　Hold my hand 君と出合ったとき 子どものころ　大切に想ってた景色ばしょを思い出したんだ 僕と踊ってくれないか 光と影の　Winding Road　今でも　あいつに夢中なの? 少しだけ　振り向きたくなるような時もあるけど 愛と勇気と誇りを持って闘うよ DAN DAN 心魅かれてく この宇宙ほしの希望のかけら きっと誰もが　永遠を手に入れたい ZEN ZEN 気にしないフリしても ほら君に恋してる 果てない暗闇やみから飛び出そう　Hold your hand 怒った顔も疲れてる君も好きだけど あんなに飛ばして生きて　大丈夫かなと思う 僕は…何気ない行動しぐさに振り回されてる　sea side blue それでも　あいつに夢中なの? もっと聞きたいことがあったのに 二人の会話が　車の音にはばまれて通りに舞うよ DAN DAN 心魅かれてく 自分でも不思議なんだけど 何かあると一番すぐに　君に電話したくなる ZEN ZEN 気のないフリしても 結局　君のことだけ見ていた 海の彼方へ　飛び出そうよ　Hold my hand |-| Japonés (Romaji)= DAN DAN kokoro hikarete ’ku sono mabushii egao ni hatenai yami kara tobidasō　Hold my hand Kimi to deatta toki Kodomo no koro　taisetsu ni omotte ita basho o omoidashita n da Boku to odotte kurenai ka Hikari to kage no Winding Road　ima de mo　aitsu ni muchū na no? Sukoshi dake　furimukitaku naru yō na toki mo aru kedo Ai to yūki to hokori o motte tatakau yo DAN DAN kokoro hikarete ’ku Kono hoshi no kibō no kakera Kitto dare mo ga　eien o te ni iretai ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai furi shite mo Hora kimi ni koi shite ’ru Hatenai yami kara tobidasō　Hold your hand Okotta kao mo tsukarete ’ru kimi mo suki da kedo An’na ni tobashite ikite　daijōbu ka na to omou Boku wa…nanigenai shigusa ni furimawasarete ’ru　sea side blue Sore de mo　aitsu ni muchū na no? Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni Futari no kaiwa ga　kuruma no oto ni habamarete tōri ni mau yo DAN DAN kokoro hikarete ’ku Jibun de mo fushigi nan da kedo Nani ka aru to sugu ni　kimi ni denwa shitaku naru ZEN ZEN ki no nai furi shite mo Kekkyoku　kimi no koto dake mite ita Umi no kanata e　tobidasō yo　Hold my hand Versiones Versión de la serie y el especial La primera versión fue usada en la serie desde el episodio 1 al 26. También estuvo presente en el especial 100 Años Después. Posteriormente se usó una segunda versión del episodio 27 hasta el 64, donde fue cambiada la secuencia final por una que tuviera a Baby Vegeta y a Son Goku transformándose hasta llegar al Super Saiyajin 4, pero conservando intacta la música y la letra. Ver. Zard La banda de la letrista Izumi Sakai, Zard (que también realizó Don't You See!), lanzó una versión con arreglos musicales el mismo año que salió la versión de Field of View. Aunque no a sido adaptada oficialmente, el proyecto Anime Songs Latino confirmó que estaban en proceso de que Claudia Bramnfsette interprete la canción con una letra escrita por Loretta Santini y ellos.Claudia Bramnfsette va a interpretar Mi Corazón Encantado en ver. Zard, y Luis De Lille la va a interpretar en normal Tras tres meses sin noticias, confirmaron que tuvieron que dejar en pausa el proyecto por problemas económicos y la adaptación de la segunda parte de la canción, y que por falta de tiempo Loretta no haría la letra, en cambio la harán ellos con correcciones de Claudia, aclarando que no utilizarán la letra todavía en espera de Loretta para el Proyecto Dragon Ball Fan Dub.Alteraciones en adaptación de Mi Corazón Encantado por Anime Songs Latino También, en el primer disco del grupo concepto Anime Entre AmigosAnime Entre Amigos, disponible digital en ITunesAnime Entre Amigos en ITunes y que se puede comprar de forma física en sus presentacionesDisponibilidad física del disco de Anime Entre Amigos, contiene la versión femenina de Mi Corazón Encantado con Maggie Vera y los coros de Ricardo Silva. Personajes * Shen Long de Las Estrellas Negras * Son Goku * Trunks * Pan * Giru * Mr. Satán * Bulma Brief * Son Goten * Chi-Chi * Gigante Agregados en la segunda versión * Baby Vegeta Transformaciones * Ninguna Agregados en la segunda versión * Super Saiyajin * Super Saiyajin 2 * Super Saiyajin 3 * Super Saiyajin 4 Técnicas * KameHameHa Agregados en la segunda versión * Ráfaga Volley al Máximo Objetos * Esferas del Dragón de las Estrellas Negras * Nave Espacial * Motocicleta Lugares * Planeta Tierra ** Corporación Cápsula * Planeta Monmaasu Vídeos 1° ver. thumb|center|300px|Hispanoaméricathumb|center|300px|Original 2° ver Ver. Zard CD de Warner Music Chile S.A (Álvaro Véliz, Chile 1999) thumb|center|300px Curiosidades * La canción en sí en realidad no tiene nada que ver con el universo de Dragon Ball, de hecho, es una balada de amor acerca de una persona que no le importa lo que haga su enamorada, él seguirá amándola. * En junio de 2006, Izumi Sakai (letrista de está canción) fue diagnosticada con cáncer de cuello uterino, que terminó extendiéndose a los pulmones, a pesar del tratamiento. El 27 de mayo de 2007 murió a la edad de 40, juzgado como muerte accidental, del resultado de una lesión en la cabeza tras una caída de tres metros por una escalera de emergencia resbaladiza, por la lluvia del día anterior, durante una caminata matutina en el Hospital de la Universidad de Keio, donde había recibido un tratamiento de quimioterapia. Su madre dijo a la revista Friday que ella tomaba paseos en la rehabilitación y la locación, y que el lugar dónde cayó era su favorito para meditar. * En un principio Toei Animation tenía planeado sacar a la venta una serie de temas de Dragon Ball con ayuda del cantante, profesor de canto, músico y compositor chileno Álvaro Véliz, pero el proyecto fue dejado de lado por ellos, por lo cual la empresa discográfica Warner Music Chile S.A sacó un CD en 1998 con varias canciones de Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z con las voces de Álvaro Véliz y Vanessa Henríquez, coros de Alejandra Ramírez y Mariano Pavez y adaptación de Mariano Pavez y Álvaro VélizProducción del CD de Álvaro Véliz, que contenía varios errores en las letras. En 1999 sacaron un segundo CD, el cual contiene el opening y primer ending de Dragon Ball GT. La interpretación de Álvaro Véliz de "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" (bajo el nombre de "Poco a Poco Me Cautiva Tu Sonrisa") y "Hitori Janai" (bajo el nombre de "Solo Ya No Quiero Estar") fueron las primeras adaptaciones lanzadas oficialmente, pero al no tener la licenciatura de Toei Animation y no aparecer en la franquicia de Dragon Ball como tal, son considerados meramente como covers. * En el episodio final de la serie, en la versión original japonesa en el montaje de la historia de DB se presenta "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" en su versión completa del grupo Field of View (siendo la única vez en la franquicia de DB hasta ese momento que se presentaba una versión extendida en la TV, pues sirven más que nada de forma comercial) antes del tema de cierre Sabitsuita Mashingan de Ima o Uchinukō (que en Latinoamérica no se dobló, así que en cambio fue Sola Nunca Estarás), en el doblaje se usó su respectiva versión doblada pero posiblemente al no encontrar al cantante original, se decidió hacer una mezcla de la versión en español, con varias estrofas de la misma canción para así cubrir el tiempo de duración del tema original. * El proyecto DragonBallFanDub (un grupo de fans que trabaja también con profesionales que se ha encargado de hacer versiones extendidas y covers de canciones de DB) estuvo en la búsqueda del intérprete de esta canción y el tema de clausura que lo acompaña, Sola Nunca Estarás, pero al no encontrarlo ya en 2010, le pidieron a César Franco que realizará su versión de la canción con Loretta Santini participando nuevamente, y la co-adaptación del creador del proyecto Jurik Von Lichtenstein (Alejandro Urbina Guerrero) con participación de Almekina y Nerdiki, con tal de rellenar el repertorio del grupoCésar Franco cantando Mi Corazón Encantado, que posteriormente realizó otra vez bajo la producción musical de DM StudiosCésar Franco cantándola con la producción de DM Studios. Cinco años después, el proyecto anunció que Loretta Santini haría unas nuevas letras extendidas. * En la película El Camino Hacia el Poder, esta canción sirve como ending debido a que el estilo de dibujo de la película era igual al de DBGT. * Debido a que DBFanDub suele mantener a los intérpretes y letristas originales, se les considera sus versiones extendidas como las oficiales, al igual que sus covers son tomados en cuenta, incluso aunque el intérprete original no vuelva. * Cuando se desconocía quién era el intérprete latinoamericano, ante la búsqueda de DBFanDub de él, Loretta les hizo saber que solo recordaba a un tal "Lizandro", ya que a pesar de que dirigió a esa persona en la grabación de los temas, no recuerda de quien se trataba. ** También, una persona inventó el nombre "Alejandro Arnais" hace varios años, asumiendo que este era el nombre de quien interpretó en español el opening y el ending, corriendo por Internet, al punto que cualquiera creía que era verdad, pero en el mismo mensaje de Loretta ella lo desmintió. Aún con la negación de ese nombre, muchos hoy en día seguían creyendo que ése es el nombre del intérprete. * Muchos "fans" acusan a César Franco de robar las canciones y la propiedad como intérprete, cuando solo los grabó como su versión por pedido del proyecto. También muchos llegan a creer que él es el intérprete de los temas, empeorando la cantidad de personas que odian sin razón al intérprete de los temas de Digimon, al igual que de burlarse de sus características tanto físicas, de aptitud como vocales. Él mismo afirma que no es el intérprete. * En Internet muchos fans mantienen la idea de que el cantante cristiano Armando Flores es el intérprete de los dos temas, aunque lo ha negado muchas veces. Entre las especulaciones de los fans, se mantiene que lo niega porque ve a Dragon Ball como satanismo, algo completamente especulativo y ridículo. * En una entrevista hecha a Loretta por el programa web Dubbing Night en Radio DBZ LatinoEntrevista a Loretta Santini por Radio DBZ Latino, ella dice que él intérprete lo dejó de ver hace mucho y lo mencionó como un "extraordinario cantante y compañero". Los entrevistadores le preguntaron si se llama "Lizandro López", nombre que ha surgido por Internet, a lo cual responde que no recuerda por el tiempo que ha pasado, y que tendría que averiguarlo con su hermana Garda, diciendo que ella se lo presentó cuando le hacían falta voces con esa "tesitura y color tan especial" cuando estaban grabando en el estudio de doblaje Sono-Mex Doblajes, S.A. También dijo que la última vez que fue a grabar, no regresó a dejar su recibo de cobro, y dijo que lo estuvieron llamando para que cobrara y que dejó de hacerlo porque ya no había otra razón para que vuelva, que pasaron los años y le perdieron la pista. Llegó a mencionar que estudiaba teatro con su hermana. ** A mediados de 2015 la radio de entrevistas Dubbing Zone, recibió la respuesta de una persona llamada Lizandro (a quien no nombraremos por total respeto) que afirmaba ser el intérprete oficial de los temas, que entraba en las características dichas por Loretta, pero la entrevista que habían planeado se atrasó por la obra de teatro que él estaba preparando. Finalmente el día que se tenía planeada la entrevista en vivo, faltó, a lo que muchos fans actuaron irracionalmente designándolo una falta de respeto. Tiempo después el proyecto DBFanDub lo contactó, pero en las conversaciones aparecieron incongruencias, además que el alcance de la voz no era similar, entonces Loretta les confirmó su confusión, que aunque si trabajó con Lizandro, solo lo hizo para la compañía de doblaje Sono-Mex, no para Intertrack, donde se grabaron las canciones,Se desmiente el nombre de Lizandro, y se confirman nuevas letras extendidas para DBGT además él mismo y varios de sus conocidos confirmaron que no las interpretó después de que él mintió al respecto. De tal forma los detalles que mencionó Loretta del intérprete resultaron ser de otra persona. Tras un par de meses, Lizandro murió.El SUPUESTO intérprete de DBGT murió * El señor Z, Hironobu Kageyama (intérprete de la mayoría de las canciones de DB, siendo destacada Cha-La Head-Cha-La), realizó su versión de está canción en ver. TV en acústica en vivo.Hironobu Kageyama cantando el opening de DBGT en acústica * Debido a que cierto sector de fans no le agradó las nuevas letras cantadas en versión extendida (usando como pretexto la interpretación de César o la co-adaptación de Jurik), Adrián Barba y Ricardo Silva se vieron a la libertad de hacer su versiónRicardo Silva y Adrián Barba cantando Mi Corazón Encantado con una nueva letra escrita por el segundo. ** Adrián realizó su versión de esta canción en un solo.Adrián Barba cantando Mi Corazón Encantado ** Ricardo cantó la canción en ver. TV en un concierto de la TNT.Ricardo Silva cantando Mi Corazón Encantado en ver. TV * En un concierto en Buenos Aires, Argentina; Ricardo Silva, Marisa De Lille, César Franco y Mauren Mendo interpretaron la canción utilizando la letra de TV para cubrir la extendida.Ricardo, Marisa, César y Mauren cantando Mi Corazón Encantado * En varios conciertos, Ricardo Silva y María de Jesús Terán "Jade" la interpretan utilizando la letra que realizó el primero.Jade y Ricardo Silva cantando Mi Corazón Encantado * Luis De Lille hizo su versión de la canciónLuis De Lille interpretando Mi Corazón Encantado como parte de su cuarto disco como solista "La Fantástica Aventura"Estreno del nuevo disco de Luis De Lille, el primero suyo que incluye algún tema de Dragon Ball. La cantó con la letra interpretada por César Franco, pero a partir de la mención del título en la ver. full, reutiliza la letra de TV. Referencias Véase también Opening en:Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku ca:Sempre em sento atret pel teu somriure Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Openings